Gi'Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross
Gi'Nigatta: the Legnd of Felix Cross (or simply known as Gi'Nigatta or Gi'Nigatta 1) is a video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the first game in the Gi'Nigatta series and was released in 2013 by Sage Entertainment., Ltd. It was directed by Tetran Sage and Roberto McKenzie. It was the second game to be released by Sage Entertainment, following the fighting game Illusive Chronicle. Also, Gi'Nigatta is the first RPG/Adventure game released by Sage Entertainment. Gi'Nigatta is game that tends to follow the roots of the game series that influenced the director the most, Final Fantasy. This game is based in a mixed realm where midieval settings and modern technology are fused to bring on a new mix. Gi'Nigatta is known as one of the best ideas ever created by Tetran Sage. It is one of the few games he ever concieved where the story has its own timeline as well as having developed elements from other series. Though Gi'Nigatta was planned to be only one game, the RPG became so famous and so widely spread that Sage decided to continue the story of Gi'Nigatta; as well as continue to dive into its initial storyline. The single game soon spawned into a series with 7 games and 1 movie so far. Gameplay Gi'Nigatta's gameplay is derived from the elements of three games of the Final Fantasy series, the Active Deminsion Battle system of Final Fantasy XII, the Switch Teammate System of Final Fantasy X, and the Free Combat system of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. It also borrows the traditional command selection from most RPGs in the gaming industry. it also the first game created by Sage Entertainment to use High Defintion creation to use in its gaming and sequences. Unlike most RPGs of today, Gi'Nigatta creates a brand new look on battle sequences. On the area map screen, full scaled models of the enemies are shown roaming throughout dungeons. This gives the player the chance to either run head on into the battle or dodge the creature. After touching the enemy, the screen is whisked away to show a large, but closed, battlefield where up to 3 playable characters face off with up to 5 enemies. One enemy on the field screen doesn't always mean there will be only one enemy in the battle. Also, enemy and player positions greatly affect the course and terms of battle. For example, if the player runs into an enemy from behind, there is a chance that the battle could start with a pre-emptive strike. However, if the enemy approaches from behind, there could be a ambush. The battle system has its own blend of action and traditional RPG elements. As well as selecting commands, the player is also able to move the characters around the battle as well as have their own AI. The player is able to systemmatically blend two or more attacks and techniques to increase potency. Also, the ATB system created for the game is based on the positions of the player character and the opponent on the area map; as well as weather and precending events. Depending on the battlefield circumstances, the action/reaction time and strategy of the battle is affected as such. Also, the way of battle can be changed around Wait, which stops an enemy's action while the player chooses commands and attacks, and Active, where time freely flows and enemies can reverse player attacks and attack during command selection. The Limit Break option returns in this game whereas the seven playable party characters can learn up to 7 limit breaks. On the character status on the battlefield screen has a Limit bar which fills according to certain actions, similar to the Overdrive system of Final Fantasy X. Once the bar fills, the character can unleash a special attack or technique. These Limit Breaks also increase in power when the corresponding character's health drops to critical. This game returns the pre-decided technique setting of each character, with every character having their own specialized job. However, the way the characters use their techniques are decided by the "Combat Control" system, similar to the Gambit system of Final Fantasy XII. Each character can have up to 13 Combat Control slots, which the player can customize to their liking. Also, the Combat Control system can automatically assign commands according to the situation of the area, status of characters, and the storyline. Some storyline Combat Controls cannot be switched or turned off. Combat Control can be changed to manual command in the main menu.